campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanzo Omura
Personality Hanzo emanates confidence and ferocity and he is alway ready for a fight, taking pride in being able to take down as many enemies as possible. However this is not because he is bloodthirsty and he never harms anyone without reason. Rather Hanzo seeks to slay any threat before it gets the chance to hurt what he cares about. He fights fairly and is loyal to whatever cause he joins, rarely, if ever, abandoning the goals he sets out to achieve. Hanzo's determination to win battles is so high that he will ignore whatever injuries he might have and fight as long as he can. He prefers doing things his own way, but he will listen when he must. Hanzo's social skills are somewhat lacking, since he's spent the last few years training in the mountains. History Hanzo was born and raised in Kyoto by his mother, Kia Omura. They were occassionally visited by his father, Bishamonten, who often requested that Kia allow him to take Hanzo away for training. However she refused him each time, not wanting her son to grow up away from her and wanted him to live a peaceful life. Bishamonten respected Kia's wishes, despite clearly not liking it. But one day, when Bishamonten was away, Hanzo and Kia were attacked in their home by an oni, who had sensed the godly traits in Hanzo and been drawn to it. Luckily, Bishamonten came just before the oni could kill them and destroyed it. This event was what allowed the god to convince Kia that Hanzo needed training and with her blessing, he brought his son to a hidden training ground in the mountains, deciding that he wasn't ready to be around other children of the gods yet. He trained there for the next few years and during this time, Hanzo, who'd previously had no real interest in fighting, developed a determination to cut down his enemies before they could harm anyone he cared about. After deciding that Hanzo was ready, Bishamonten brought him to Camp Izanagi, giving him the seven branched sword he now uses. Powers Hanzo has all the same powers as the other children of Bishamonten, as well as the counselor exlcusive power to control multiple weapons and attack with them, and is a well-trained warrior. He can wield a number of weapons, preferring swords, fight reasonably well unarmed, and is used to dealing with mountainous environments. Pet Mongo is Hanzo's pet, a large magical mongoose that is a gift from his father, which also acts as a sort of mascot for Bishamonten cabin. Hanzo was worried that the cabin had too few campers so they would be unable to deal with threats. He prayed to Bishamonten for help and the next day, Hanzo found a bear-sized mongoose outside his cabin with a collar that said "Mongo", as well as a note that said, "Hope this helps." Mongo is fiercely protective of the camp and the campers and attacks any intruders. He can be somewhat ferocious towards strangers and it usually takes a child of Bishamonten to calm him down. Mongo is quick and agile and his size makes him very strong and durable, fighting primarily with his claws and fangs. However his most notable ability is the power to spit jewels out of his mouth. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Children of Bishamonten Category:Born in 1995 Category:Male Category:Demigods Category:Japanese Category:Head Counsellors